japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Berry
Berry is a major character from Dragon Ball Episode of Bardock. He is the only son of Ipana, the doctor of a village on Planet Plant. He exists long before Planet Vegeta was formerly known as Planet Plant. Background Berry lives with his father on Planet Plant. Out of nowhere on one unusual day Berry's father, Ipana, finds and heals the Saiyan named Bardock after finding him unconscious on their planet. After he kills Toobi and Kyabira, two soldiers of the Planet Trade Organization who were threatening to take over the planet, Bardock leaves their house to hang out in a dark cave. To thank him, Berry visits Bardock in the cave, and gives him a basket of food. He gives him more food, and Bardock seems to be warming up to him over time. While the space tyrant Chilled, and his soldiers are disguised as members of the Space Police to trick the indigenous population into revealing what happened to his men, Berry remarks that Chilled has blood on his right arm (because he did not clean it after impaling one of his soldiers with it), and becomes suspicious of Chilled's true motives. Afraid, he goes to the cave where Bardock is hanging out, and tells him that he has a bad feeling about the aliens in the village. When Chilled and his men start terrorizing the planet, Berry tearfully begs Bardock to help them. Remembering his friends' decimation on Planet Meat, Bardock accepts and saves Berry's father from the soldiers. When he sees Chilled, he confuses him for Frieza and angrily attacks him. When Chilled is about to deliver the finishing energy blast to Bardock, Berry rushes forward in an attempt to save him, so Chilled throws the Death Razor technique he was charging to Berry instead of Bardock, wounding him. Upon seeing this, Bardock thinks of Frieza and the death of his team, becoming furious and turning into the legendary Super Saiyan. They began fighting once more, and Chilled tried to ki blast Bardock to death, only to have his blast pushed back to him and get sent into space. Shortly after Chilled is defeated, Berry is seen quickly recovering from his wounds. He is happy to see that both his father, and the other villagers have survived. He goes off to see where Bardock has gone, and is happy to see him alive and well, as Bardock is walking off into the sunset. Personality He is a sweet and kind boy. He is also shy and frightened when he meets new people. He was the only one that wanted to talk to Bardock such as when he gave him food and medicine. However he does get afraid when something is off about someone such as when he met Chilled. Appearance He is a light blue purple alien that has black eyes. Relationships 'Ipana' He gets along very well with his father. 'Bardock' He gets along very well with him and was afraid of him at first. 'Chilled' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Ipana' (Father) Trivia *His relationship with Bardock is similar to Trunks' relationship with Tapion. *His mother is never shown. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Hoko Kuwashima *'English' : ??? all information on Berry came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Berry Gallery 6544549691 c6b9de6194 b.jpg|Berry asks Bardock what's his name Dragonballz-1-07.jpg|Berry learns that Bardock is cold hearted 6544550185 206f21edc5 b.jpg|Berry along with Ipana and Bardock looking out the window Dbzeob-025.png|Berry sees Bardock ate the bread Dragonballz-1-15.jpg|Berry sees Bardock eating 3154811.png|Berry tells Bardock that the village is under attack again Dragonballz-1-18.jpg|Berry and Bardock hear the village being attack 6544557063 bc893c2bde b.jpg|Berry sees his father is hurt Dbzeob-045.png|Berry tries to save Bardock 6544560271 322dd3d664 b.jpg|Berry is injured 6544567405 62c91e6f9f b.jpg|Berry smiles after Bardock defeats Chillied Category:Characters Category:Males